poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Seven Dragons
The Rise of the Seven Dragons is the Pilot episode of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With High Roller joining forces with Wuya and her Heylin Legion, it's up to a group of Dragon Force Power Rangers to stop them before they cause a complete chaos throughout the world. Plot High Roller meets Wuya and her Legion/Making a deal with each other The episode begins with High Roller swearing his revenge after begin betrayed by all the animals he told lies about good humans when Wuya and her Heylin Legion, Heylin Jack Spicer, Heylin Chase Young, Heylin Monk Guan, Shadow, Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird, Katnappé, Le Mime, Tubbimura, Cyclops, Vlad, Mala Mala Jong, PandaBubba, Gigi, Sibini, Chameleon-Bot, Dyris, and Raksha came, Wuya promised him revenge as he accepts her offer and made a deal. Chaos raining throughout the world/Taking Princess Selena into safety Then, they started spreading chaos throughout the world. Just as Princess Selena was about to be taken by PandaBubba, Chase Young and Master Monk Guan stopped him and took the princess to safety. Commander ApeTrully and Grand Master Dashi's meeting/Finding the seven chosen ones So, Commander ApeTrully the Monkey King and Grand Master Dashi called this meeting at Big Green. Then, Dashi foretold a prophecy of the seven chosen Dragon Warriors of Elements to bring the Xiaolin Dragons and 108 Heroes together as Omi, Lin Chung, and their friends seek out the seven chosen ones. Omi and his friends found Kirby and Raziel/Dojo and Chucky found Kimi With the search in motion, Omi and his friends found Kirby Knoxville and Raziel "Raz" Margera. As for Dojo and Chucky, they found Kimi "Kim" Margera as they brought them to Big Green. Lin Chung, Alpha Girl, and their friends found Angel and Steven/Only one more Then, Lin Chung, Alpha Girl, and their friends found Angel Kesler and Steven Baxter. Just as Master Monk Guan and Chase Young appointed Princess Selena as one of the chosen ones, they were only one more chosen one away. Commander ApeTrully meets Raiden Thompson/Gathering the chosen ones at Big Green So, Commander ApeTrully meet with Raiden Thompson as he gathered him, Kirby, Raz, Kim, Princess Selena, Angel, and Steven at Big Green for an important matter he wished to discuss with them. Meeting with ApeTrully and the Xiaolin Masters/Explaining the Seven Dragons prophecy Then, the Seven Chosen One meet with ApeTrully and the Xiaolin Masters: Master Fong, Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, and Grand Master Dashi and explained the prophecy of the Sven Dragons of Fire, Water, Forest, Earth, Wind, Snow, and Metal gathering the Xiaolin Dragons and 108 Heroes battle all evil to restore peace to the entire universe. Bestowing the Crystals and the Morphers/The Rise of the Dragon Force Rangers Then, Grand Master Dashi bestowed the seven Dragon Elemental Crystals which increases the power of the Dragon Rist Morphers. And so, the Dragon Force Rangers has been assembled. An attack in the city/Raiden and his friends begin their first mission Suddenly, there was an attack in the city. So, Raiden and his new friends begin their first mission with the Xiaolin Warriors, First and Second Squad of Big Green accompanying them. Fighting off the Jack-Bots/Using the Shen Gong Wu for greater good power With the Jack-Bots attacking innocent people, the Dragon Force Rangers and their allies begin to fight them off. With Raiden and his friends using their weapons, they took turns with the Shen Gong Wu for greater good powers to share it with. Retrieving the Shen Gong Wu the quicker way/Trying to reach the Eagle Scope Until, Wuya and her Heylin Legion made an ambush. As they tried to steal some Wu, the Dragon Force Rangers begin rounding up the Shen Gong Wu one by one with Raiden, Lin Chung, Raimundo, Heylin Chase, High Roller, and Hannibal Roy Bean trying to reach the Eagle Scope. A three on three team Xiaolin Showdown/The game of capture the flag But then, they started a three on three team Xiaolin Showdown. Raiden, Raimundo, and Lin Chung wagered the Mantis Flip Coin, the Sword of the Storm, and the Golden Tiger Claw while High Roller, Heylin Chase, and Hannibal wager the Fist of Tebigong, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Moby Morpher. At last, Raiden named the game of Capture the Flag. Big Green Team vs. Heylin Team/Beginning their teamwork Now, Raiden learned the importance of teamwork from Lin Chung and Raimundo. At last, Big Green Team begin capture the flag against Heylin Team. As Big Green reached the highest score in 15 minutes, they won all the Shen Gong Wu, Raiden learned way on that day. Raiden wins all the Shen Gong Wu/The Heylin Legion retreated for the time being Then, Raiden won all the Shen Gong Wu as he shared them with all of his friends to possess. Unfortunately, the Heylin Legion retreated for the time being leaving the rangers victorious. Gathering all the Shen Gong Wu in one piece/Showing the Dragon Force Zords Soon, Omi and his friends gathered all the Shen Gong Wu in one piece safe in the Wu Vault. Later, Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan, Master Fung, Chase Young, and Commander Apetrully showed them their own Dragon Force Zords for them to possess. High Roller's frustration/Heylin Jack Spicer's creation of evil robots But however, High Roller was upset because he'd never got the chance to destroy the Power Rangers. But then, Heylin Jack Spicer created an evil robot of his own called "Spyro-Bot". Wuya casting a spell on the robot/Making ready for another round With Spyro-Bot ready to fight, Wuya casted a spell on him to begin his first battle. Soon, she and her Heylin Legion were ready for another round against the Power Rangers. The Zebra Brothers warned ApeTrully about High Roller/Beginning the mission Then, the Zebra Brothers, Sparky White and Sparky Black warned ApeTrully about High Roller using an evil robot to destroy the Dragon Force Rangers as he sends them along with First and Second Squad, Bearstomp, the Zebra Brothers, and the Xiaolin Monks on the mission. The Power Rangers, Xiaolin Dragons and Heroes begin their next battle And then, Raiden and the others begin their battle against Spyro-Bot by using their techniques. Raiden, Omi, and Lin Chung takes the lead/Wielding the Dragon Force Weapons Just like their practice, Raiden, Omi, and Lin Chung takes the lead to fight off many Jack-Bots. Taking down the evil bot/Combining all seven weapons into one Mega Blaster At last, the Dragon Force Rangers combined their weapons and used Harmonic Energy and fired at Spyro-Bot taking him down for good. Heylin Jack Spicer's Gigantification potion/Reassemble and grow the evil bot Suddenly, Jack-Bots used his Gigantification potion and made him grow gigantic. The Dragon Force Rangers' first Zord Battle/The Dragon Force Megazord rises up Soon, Raiden and his friends used their Zords to begin their battle. With Bronze Giant ready for battle, the Dragon Force Rangers combined their Zords into the Dragon Force Megazord. Being one with the Seven Elemental Dragons/The Megazord's final strike With the battle to go on, the Dragon Force Rangers became one with the Seven Elemental Dragons. Soon enough, they begin their final strike and took down Spyro-Bot for good. The first victory for the Dragon Force Rangers/Earning the honor of Big Green Finally, the Dragon Force Rangers celebrated their first victory for saving their home. Then, ApeTrully congratulated them and gave them the honor of Big Green for a job well done happily. Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant Civilians *???, . Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller Trivia * Transcript *The Rise of the Seven Dragons (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Pilot episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5